Kingdom cry
by dillerx
Summary: Ajay meets aqua that needed help


Kingdom Cry

Aqua was in the realm of darkness for far too long. 10 years is way too much for her and she felt like there's no hope, until she sees a light in the darkness. Aqua went to the light and the light is too bright in her eyes. Hoping that her friends are here but as she went to the light, Aqua went to a strange place a Apex village. There was a man wears a pink suit walks towards to her position. A man named Pagan Min meet Aqua and invites her to dinner. "Hello my dear girl I never see you before are you from around here?" he ask Aqua like a gentleman and Aqua accepts the invite. Aqua asked Pagan about the place she's in, it turns out that it's Kyrat and Aqua was in Earth too. "What Earth! What's that!?" and pagan explaining everything to her. Aqua meet Ajay Ghale he's from United States of America. After Pagan Min left the room, Aqua and Ajay attempts to leave the palace. They Escaped from the royal arms and meet the golden path. They first disabled the radio tower broadcast and attacks the outposts. Aqua saw the royal arms charging head on, she try the pull out her keyblade weapon but she left her keyblade in the realm of darkness. She take the kurki blade as a replacement of her keyblade. Ajay saw Aqua uses magic and called her a witch "that's magic or what are you?" Ajay was shocked. "I'm not a witch I'm a mage there's a difference between that Ajay" and he accepts for what she is. "Well let's go to a outposts to rest" and she agrees with Ajay.

Resting at a outposts Aqua took a bath at the lake, Ajay came to her. "Im sorry Aqua for being a asshole….." he got a boner in front of Aqua and she saw Ajay's dick. "Ajay what the fuck I'm taking a bath" he closes his eyes. Aqua got dressed and the air is cold "I need a jacket the air is soo cold" Ajay gave her a jacket. "Thanks Ajay, I never meet any that kind to me ever since never mind" she began to cry so Ajay talks to Aqua about her past. "You want to know me Ajay, I a keyblade master and im not from your world" he was surprised about Aqua's speech. "That's just the most craziest shit I have ever heard, let's go to sleep, we gotta do some jobs for the golden path" both of them went to sleep. Aqua was crying and always saw the same thing "Terra and Ventus." She looks depressed "Terra, ven why I must endure this pain and suffering but one day we will meet again" Ajay saw Aqua sadden by her emotion "Aqua...Why are you crying?" by the look of her face she was sad. "I lost my friends and family, I know what happened, Ajay do you know Terra or Ven?" Ajay don't know them but he does remember the name "ventus" from a village not too far from the outposts. "Does he has spiky blond hair?" and Ajay saw the picture of Ventus. "That's him" and Aqua was glad and kisses Ajay. "Yeah Ventus and I fought the royal army but a man named terra attack been and me we killed him there was no choice but to kill Terra" and Aqua starts to cry. "It's ok Ventus made it though he's safe in a outposts not too far from here" and Ajay got a response from Ventus. "Yo Ajay we attacked a convey….Aqua I could here your voice…. I'm sorry about Terra we had to kill him I hope you understand us" Ventus was grieving. Aqua was sad "Ajay why is life is soo cruel?, Ventus is there any sign of Exhanort?" Ventus says "no but we do have vanitas in custody he's locked in prison waiting for questions about Exhanort's recent location, but the son of a bitch won't fuckn answer" Ajay wonders about a connection between Exhanor and Pagan Min maybe linked to the prior attack. "Micky what are you doing here?" aqua was surprised at his appearance, "micky I can't believe it you are here why?" Ajay saw Micky mouse and shouted "my childhood character from a TV show I'm gotta be high" Micky talks to Ajay and Aqua. "Aqua where's Ventus and Terra? Ajay says "Ventus and I killed Terra, he was consumed by a strange magic as if he was mine controlled" Aqua wants to visit Vanitas in prison.

The gang went to visit Vanitas in prison. As they arrive they saw him in a cell. Vanitas look at them with a evil look. He laughs insanely "its too late Exhanort's escape to the Misty montains you will never gonna find him" then Aqua too Ajay's kurki and got her too. She holds two kurki blades on Vanita's neck, "oh the darkness take over body you can't bring back Terra or your stupid little friends from Neverland" anger on her face Aqua demand Exhanort's location. "Vanitas don't fuck with me or Vantus, just tell us that you know or I will cut you like pieces of shit and feed the wolves with your lifeless body got it!" Vanitas never saw Aqua being ruthless before he was sees her nice and useless. "Fine damn you you are one crazy ass girl ok ok put that blade away from me, all I know that he escape from the golden path soldiers and ran to the montains wow I don't know the name of the montains!" Ajay knows someone who can "I know someone can tell us about the location of the montains that Vanitas was talking about". Ajay called longis and he ask them to come, "thanks for the call" Aqua talk to Ajay "who is he?" he said "he's sounds crazy but he's the only one we can count on for support the golden path it's our best way to track Exhanort's location" they went to longis. "Ajay Ghale welcome back and is this your girlfriend?" Aqua blushes "no but we on a vengeance against a man named Exhanort a bald man with yellow eyes and has white beard have you seen him?" And he said "I seen a man like you described, I seen him on a helicopter going through the snow montains, Ajay be careful when venturing the montains" they took off to the montains. The snow was blowing hard they couldn't barely see a thing. "I think it's pagan min and Exhanort in the helicopter" and Ajay gave Aqua a rpg. "this rpg don't have a lock on device but you need to align the shot yourself" she aligned the rpg7 to the helicopter and shot it. "that's pagan min is dead but….. Exhanort is still alive but barely walking." Aqua and Ajay walk towards Exhanort, "Aqua I can't believe you made out I thought that I controlled you! Impossible I had you fuckn bit…" Aqua slices Exhanort's neck. "It's over finally it's over Terra I hope your soul and heart rest in peace, thank you Ajay" and both of them kisses. "Aqua this isn't the end we have some radio towers to disable, and the royal arms is still after us" Aqua is ready to accept Terra's death. They place Terra's body in a fire pit to burn his corpes.

Six months later Aqua is pregnant by Ajay Ghale. The baby was about to come out and Ajay too Aqua to the emergency room. The doctor pulls the baby out, "it a girl no wait twins a boy too" Aqua was surprised about her new born babies. "Ajay we did it we have a family now, I'm naming this girl Mary and this boy feron" Ajay kissed Aqua and the months later the babies have their first birthdays. Ven came over and saw aqua on the bed, "Aqua you had babies and oh and Ajay you are the father this is crazy" Ventus received a call from Vanitas. "Helllooooo how are you doing…." Ventus hangs up the phone. "Ven what was that?" Vantus says nothing. "It sounds like you are insane" Ven sat down and talk to Aqua "Aqua are you going back home?" she said "this is our new home."


End file.
